We'll show them
by Psy-Chan13
Summary: One-Chappie. VashMeryl. I don't know how to say it, maybe if you read it you'll understand. Shall I continue? Maybe if I get enough requests...a WM?


            Let us see…should I write a one-shot for the odd cartoon or the even one? My lovely magic dice shall choose for me. :::rolls a pair of dice, only for them to land on…::: Eleven? Well, eleven it is! And since that is an odd number, then my one-shot will be for Trigun! Even though I don't own it. Oh, well. If anyone wanted to know what cartoon was under the even numbers, just go on and guess. ^_^

                        A.N – This is all from Meryl's P.O.V.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Vash The Stampede. Have you known that ever since the moment I laid eyes on you, my heart would have no one else? It's true and I couldn't care whether or not you considered me a silly little girl in love with an outlaw. But that would mean that I would only love you for the adventure and the bounty on your head. Wow, did I just confess to myself that I'm in love? No, probably all in the heat of the brief moment. I can't be in love, I have a job to do and I shouldn't let my feelings get in the way of that. 

            There I go again, convincing myself to not love or enjoy the pleasures of being human. See, there's another thing that I find amazing about you Vash. Even though things can really take a turn for the worse, you always have a bright side to turn to. As for me, the best thing I can do is just return to my job. Why am I even thinking about this? Why am I thinking of you? 

            "Are you okay?" Vash asked me, nearly scaring me out of my skin. 

            "What? Oh, never better!" I lied, with a forced smile.

            "Then why are you so close to the window?" 

            Oh, damn! I forgot we were in a saloon with Millie and Wolfwood and sitting near a window. Ooh, look at that; the suns are setting. I tore myself away from the lovely view and realized that Vash was watching me as I straightened myself upright in my chair, he then gave me that adorable idiotic smile of humor. 

            "Did you want me to fall out of the window?" I snapped, wiping that smile off his face. 

            Honestly, Millie and I have been following this man for some time now and he still seems to have no sensitivity for us. 

            "No, besides…it's closed." Said Vash, quietly. 

            By my side, Millie and Wolfwood tried to cover their smiles at Vash's remark, but failed horribly. All I could do was give out a heavy sigh and resume my position of looking out the window. Vash took one last bite of his donut, finishing it, and stood up. 

            "Well, the food and the drinks have been great, so I'm going to go now. Good night everyone!" he said, quickly dancing out of the saloon. 

            "Vash," Wolfwood called out, "are you doing this to get out of paying the bill?" 

            Vash stopped dead in his tracks and slowly turned around. 

            "Oh," he said, "thank you for reminding me." Vash's tone changed noticeably as he said this, walking towards the table. As Vash dug into his pocket, a maniacal grin came over Wolfwood. He winked at Millie and me, indicating that we were in for a laugh. Finally, Vash pulled out some money and slapped it on the table. Wolfwood bent over the money and looked up at Vash. 

            "This is only ten." Said Wolfwood, "We need more." 

            "How much more?" Vash asked, obviously worried. 

            Wolfwood grabbed the bill in the middle of the table and calmly handed it to Vash. I guess the bill might have been too much to register itself in Vash's mind. It clearly took him a few minutes to count everything up clearly. When he supposedly got everything counted up, Vash handed the bill to Wolfwood, and put his hand in his pocket. The three of us expected Vash to get out money, but instead, he attempted to run out on us while screaming bloody murder. I'm still not entirely sure of how this happened, but in what seemed like a flash, Wolfwood tackled Vash. Millie was the next to react, she helped Wolfwood by going through Vash's pockets. I did nothing but watch them rob Vash for the money to pay the bill. Of course, everyone in the saloon got curious of what happened and they just turned their heads to watch the oddity. 

            When Wolfwood and Millie were done groping Vash, Wolfwood put Vash's money on the table and gave an innocent smile to the donator. I could definitely tell that Vash wasn't happy nor was he too comfortable with Millie sitting on his back. What was she doing there? Oh, well. 

            "Millie," I said, "can we get going? I'm kind of tired." 

            "Okay Meryl." Millie said, still sitting on Vash, "If you want to, go on ahead. It's going to take us a while to get home with Mr. Vash behaving like this." Millie smiled at me, I think she was happy about being with Wolfwood. I swear, she has been really odd around Wolfwood these past days. 

            I stood up and told Wolfwood I was going home already. He looked at me and handed me Vash's money. 

            "Alright," said Wolfwood, "but could you do me two favors?" I nodded, "One; can you take this to the bartender and two;…I'll tell you when you're done." 

            "Fine." I said, taking the money and walking towards the bar. When I managed to get the bartenders attention, she turned towards me and took the money and the bill. I turned around to head back to the table, but the bartender called out to me. 

            "Miss," said the bartender, "don't you want your change?" 

            I faced the bartender and gratefully accepted my change. I'll give it to Vash when he's ready. 

            "Meryl," Wolfwood called, "since you seem all ready to go home, time for that favor." There was something in his tone I didn't like. 

            Hoping to get away from his possibly insane request, I tried to inch my way to the door. Unfortunately for me, Wolfwood grabbed his Punisher and literally threw it at me. I'll tell you, that thing was heavy! It knocked me off my feet, pinning me to the ground. 

            "Wolfwood," I yelled, "get this damn thing off of me before I go over there and kick your ass!" 

            "But I thought you agreed to carry it." He said.

            "I NEVER AGREED TO CARRY ANYTHING!" 

            I suppose it was my turn to be embarrassed, but not for long. Vash managed to get Millie off his back and help me with Wolfwood's Punisher. 

            "Are you okay?" Vash asked me again, this time he had compassion in his eyes as he lifted the Punisher off of me. 

            "Now I am, thank you." I said, standing up. Vash gave me another one of his oh-so-cute-yet-how-so-dumb grin. He then faced Wolfwood and Millie.

            "Now if the two of you will excuse me, I am going to walk this insurance girl home." Vash said, pointing his finger at me. I really didn't feel like being pointed at, so I bit his finger. It's amazing how he was able to contain his pain from my view, but then he spoke, "I'll see you later then." Vash's voice was remarkably high-pitched, high enough to amuse me. I couldn't help but laugh at him, it was just too cute.

            I walked outside while Vash trailed me with Wolfwood's Punisher. Eventually, he caught up with me as I continued to walk on the side of the street. 

            "Do you realize that I have never heard you say my name?" I said, looking straight ahead, "All I've heard you call me was 'insurance girl'. You know I have a name."           

            "I know," replied Vash, "you're Meryl and the tall one is Millie." 

            "Then why don't you ever call us by those names?" I asked, changing my view to the ground. 

            Vash was silent for a moment.

            "I'm not sure." He said. 

            After that remark, I could say nothing. I felt as though he didn't care for us in any way and that my feelings were going to waste. Several months of chasing this infamous man and he still refuses to recognize us. 

All these thoughts were painfully making their way into my mind, when I felt something hard hit my head and I ended up on the dusty ground. I had no idea that a simple thought could hurt so much. My head hurts too much, I think I'll take a little nap now…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Would you look at that, my eyes are closed and my head still hurts. Did something hit me? I think so, not unless I'm going crazy. Do I have a concussion? Why am I feeling different? What's going on? Where am I? 

            I opened my eyes to see Vash sitting next to me, holding a moist cloth to my forehead. His expression changed, at least I think it did, from serious to relieved. 

            "I'm glad to see you're awake." he said softly, "You took quite a hit."

            "By what?" I asked, was there strain in my voice?

            "A wooden pole. You went too much to the side and then you just ran into one." A small smile crossed his face, "As long as you're alright, that's what matters. Hold on for a minute." He stood up and left the room, that's when I realized I was home in my own bed. 

            A few minutes later Vash came back into my room with a large bump on his head. 

            "What happened?" I questioned, sitting up slowly.

            "Well, I thought I heard some noises so I went to check it out." Vash closed the door and sat on the bed next to me, "Turns out that Millie and Wolfwood have been having some fun over in the living room. I was about to start laughing at them, but then Wolfwood saw me and threw a book at me." 

            "So you come back here?" 

            "Yeah, because there is no way in hell I'm going out there until they calm down. The two of them are so frisky sometimes, I feel as though I have to separate them with a hose." Vash put his hand on my shoulder, "You should lay down, I'm not sure if you have a concussion or not." 

            "I do not have a concussion!" I said, batting his hand away and crawling around him to get out of bed, "I am a conditionally perfect woman with a head on her bump." I stood up and faced Vash, "Hey, where's your coat?" 

            "In the living room." He said, blankly.

            "Oh, well in that case…" I went to my door and opened it to a sight I never wanted to see again. Twitching, I slammed the door, "Ew, gross." 

            "Maybe you should get back to bed." Said Vash, standing up and walking towards me. 

            "Wait." I said sharply, while holding my arm out towards him, "Why is it that now you seem to care about me?" 

"What do you mean?" he asked, "I've always cared about you."

"As a friend; yes, but nothing more than that." Why was I saying this? "You have no idea how I feel about you." 

"Meryl," he said, stepping closer to me, "you should really get back into bed. You don't know what you're saying."

"I know damn well what I'm saying, Vash!" I yelled, tears were beginning to fill my eyes. Vash stopped and began to pay close attention, "I have followed you for the longest time and it has just occurred to me that I might be in love with you." 

I silenced myself and Vash looked as though he was taken aback. Vash said nothing, he just went and sat on my bed. I tried to go and reason with him, but I could find no words to say. What should I say? I sighed and went to sit next to Vash. My steps were uneasy, but I couldn't really care about it. As I sat down, I could feel the tension between us. 

"I wouldn't mind if you could never love me. It's just that I needed to get that out of my system." I said, mentally slapping myself for slipping up. 

My room was silent for a few minutes, with the exception of the occasional scream from the other room. Every time I heard a scream, I shuddered. Hearing your friend and a priest going at it wasn't the best thing to be hearing after you just confessed about loving someone. 

A hand was felt on my shoulder again. I looked up at Vash and he smiled down at me. The next thing I knew, his hand was gently touching my cheek. He slowly pulled me closer to him and he then kissed me softly. By this time, I could barely conceive the fact of being kissed by a man whom I have loved for as long as I have known him. I was actually sad when he pulled away, but Vash quickly surprised me by pushing me on my back and kissing me once again. 

This time I was the first to pull away. As I did, I looked deep into Vash's eyes. He put his finger to my lips.

"I didn't say I'd never love you." He whispered. 

I kissed his finger, which was the same one I bit earlier, and pulled Vash's shirt closer to me so I could get close enough to kiss him. All that night, Vash and I laid in each other's embrace. We had each other and that was what really mattered. 

People might call him a freak or a monster for supposedly killing all those innocent lives and destroying towns, but I never saw anything in Vash's eyes that would suggest that he was guilty of those crimes. He only thing I saw in his eyes, was the love he possessed for all humans. The fact that he would rather die than see an innocent child get hurt. That was something I truly loved him for. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Maybe I should've warned about fluffiness, but it wasn't _that_ bad. Right?…Right? Eh, fine. Be that way. 


End file.
